A History Before Equestria
by Redfire Storm
Summary: A summary of the history that created Celestia and Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

A History Before Equestria

Many years ago before alicorns ruled Equestria; before there were ponies, pegusi and unicorns a very different species roamed the land. The Elementacorns were a living form of their elements mostly in the shape of ponies although a few took the form of other beings. These elements had many tribes but the four most well-known and powerful tribes were the elements of air, water, earth and fire. From these tribes come all the creatures in current Equestria today. Air elementacorns evolved into pegusi which can to some degree control the air and weather, water elementacorns evolved into unicorns who eventually were able to not only manipulate water but many other objects through what is now called magic. Earth elementalcorns evolved into earth ponies with great strength and excellent agricultural skills. However the Fire elementacorns vanished. The magnitude of power of the three surviving elementacorn tribes was lost as over time they lost the need for the survival tactics including the possessing and embodiment of the elements. Many history books were written about the greatness of the surviving three tribes. However many neglect to tell the story of the fire elementacorns. This is their story of extinction.

During the Great land wars of 1075 when Fire elementacorns were spreading out across the land and conflicting with other tribes, two alliences were formed the air and fire alliance and the water and earth alliance. As water feeds the earth and air feeds the fire both sides were evenly matched. The time for battle drew near, peace parties attempted again and again to find a compromise for each side that would end the war. Finally, the land was divided evenly meeting the majority of each party's requirements. War was averted. Five days after the treaty was signed the daughter of one of the highly esteemed fire elementacorn elders went missing. After searching the Fire lands her father and a band of fire elementacorns breached the treaty conditions while searching for his daughter. Upon breaching the conditions riots started in villages near the boarders as water and earth elementacorns fearing a coming attack believing the search party was a scout party started attacking boarder villages belonging to the air and fire elementacorns. As chaos descended on the boarders a meeting with the tribal elders from each tribe was held to discuss and debate what was happening. Accusations were made, the fire elementacorns accused the water elementacorns of kidnapping while the water elementacorns claimed their towns were attacked by fire elementacorns. A wise earth elementacorn suggested that each elementacorn be allowed to live where they choose and for friendships between all tribes to be allowed. The air, water and earth elders saw sense in this suggestion as sharing the land instead of dividing it would break barriers and allow each tribe to live in peace without fearing other powerful tribes. For this to work all the elementacorns were required to have a sign on their flank stating their tribe so that water elementacorns and fire elementacorns would not harm each other by being too close. The same went for the air and earth elementacorns. Over time these marks would become permanent and vary from elementacorn to elementacorn evolving into the cutie marks we have today. Three of the elementacorn tribes signed this new treaty. However the fire elementacorns refused to until the Elders daughter was found. As time passed and the daughter was not found the reason for not signing the treaty was forgotten and both sides believed the other was at fault. Fire elementacorns refused to lose their power and fire, while the other elementacorns thought the fire elementacorns were disrespectful and sinister for not signing the treaty and refusing to join their world. Hatred grew. The fire elementacorns powers grew as the other tribes powers diminished without their need of them.

The hostile relations continued for 117 years. All reason for the hatred was lost to time. As the fire elementacorns population boomed so did their need for land. Over populated and bound by the old treaty the new elders decided to take more land. They targeted the air elementacorns first before going after the earth elementacorns. Before they could get to the water elementacorns the remaining air and earth elementacorns met with the water elementacorns to beg for help. An earth elementacorn suggested creating a powerful being from all three tribal elements in order to beat the fire elementacorns. Without a new powerful ally the three tribes were facing extinction. A decision was made. In order to create such a powerful being all elementacorns would need to give up their elements and become normal ponies. Air, Earth and Water came together and created an element not heard of before; the new creature was called an Alicorn. With the wings of an air elementacorn, the horn possessing the magic of a water elementacorn and the strength and wisdom of an earth elementacorn the Alicorn was the most powerful creature to walk the earth, able to even control the rising and setting sun. The ali comes from the word alillence and the corn was taken from elementacorn to represent their history. The first alicorn was created. All of the alliance elementacorns became normal ponies, unicorns and pegusi able to manipulate their elements to some degree but they never regained complete control of their elements.

Without knowledge of this new being the fire elementacorns prepared to take on their last real challenge the water kingdom. The ponies realising that one Alicorn although powerful could not take on all the fire elementacorns at once, decided they needed a weapon just as powerful as the Alicorn. A weapon was created using the powers of friendship from the alliance, six of the purest stones were found, two from each tribe that represented their two most highly thought of qualities. Honesty and Laughter from the earth ponies, Kindness and Loyalty from the air ponies, and Magic and Generosity from the water ponies. Each friendship trait was possessed by a stone which was then crafted into a spear. Two ponies from each tribe were chosen to carry and protect these spears. These weapons were called the elements of harmony as they allowed each tribe to live in harmony with the other tribes. Eventually they would be broken and mended by being fused with jewellery later to be worn by Princess Twilight Sparkle a unicorn now an alicorn, Rarity a unicorn, Apple jack and Pinky Pie both earth ponies and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both pegusi. However back then this new magic was untested and not even really understood. On the day of battle the fire elementacorns were offered one last offer of friendship with forgiveness for their wrongs.

Shocked by this offer the fire elementacorns called a cease fire for one day to discuss surrendering and being forgiven. A vote was put forth to the fire elders, they voted in favour of peace and friendship. While the cease fire was taking place a band of young fire elementacorns attacked a small village in an attempt to show off and prove themselves to the elders. Unknown to the fire elders in the meeting the cease fire fell through and the Alicorn was given the go ahead to attack. Backed by the elements of harmony the Alicorn fought the army of fire elementacorns and won. She then moved onto the villages and elders meeting hall where she destroyed them. Their whole species was wiped out within a few days.

The Alicorn now called Celestia returned from the fire lands a victor and was made a ruler of the land which would eventually be called Equestria. Without the fire elementacorns it took the ponies many years to learn the art of creating fire and staying warm. The winters during this period without fire were tough but endured. Many generations passed yet the Alicorn felt alone with no one living long enough to stay friends with. She pulled together the unicorns and had them create a creature like her another Aicorn. This Alicorn would later be called Luna after she began to possess the power of the night. The elements of harmony were hidden away until they would be needed again this time wielded by the two Alicorns.

And as history always does it repeats itself.

Years later a mysterious enemy appeared, the two Alicorns fought it off, in order to protect their kingdom the two Alicorns travelled far away to find and defeat the last of the mysterious army. Many years passed as the battle waged on far away from the kingdom. Ponies began to argue and fight over which species were the best and which species deserved to rule in the place of the Alicorns. No decision was reached as the arguments escalated into a schism of all ponykind.


	2. A Lesson in all Things Discord

A Lesson in All Things Discord

When the first Alicorn was created and began her rule over the land there was peace for many years. After the creation of the second Alicorn, the first Alicorn Celestia set up a research laboratory in order to gain more understanding of the magic that she and her sister possessed. Many unicorns enrolled in the laboratory in order to gain understanding of their own forms of magic. This laboratory would later be turned into a school of magic for the unicorns with the most promising forms of magic.

A young foal by the name of Quantum Chaos whose magic happened at random and was very weak applied to join the research team, however he was sent a reply stating that he was surely a great unicorn with promising powers but his application had been denied due to the fact that he was only a foal. Determined to understand his power the young unicorn began to read and study every source he could find on magic and mysterious happenings.

In his mid-foal years, the young unicorn gained his cutie mark once he discovered his love of science. His cutie mark was a black dot with eight arrows sticking out of it creating 45 degree angles. Once Quantum was old enough he applied a second time for the research team and got accepted. Quantum began a study about the science of magic and how it applied to unicorns. Quantum and his laboratory partner Star Swirl (not bearded back then) rose as a team to be co-heads of the laboratory. During this time the peace in the land was disrupted by three beautiful sirens whose singing caused disharmony among ponydom. The sirens by feeding on the disharmony gained power and were able to brainwash and control the ponies who heard them sing.

Celestia deciding to test out the research ponies requested that a weapon be made of strong magic that could be used to defeat the sirens. Quantum and Star Swirl debated many theories before they created a magical mirror able to teleport dangerous beings to a world without magic. Although Quantum was an outstanding scientist and researcher he could still not control his magic as well as most full grown unicorns. Star Swirl was chosen to by himself wield the mirror and defeat the sirens.

Angry at himself for not being able to control his magic Quantum diverted his studies and began to research magic that was created not developed over time. Quantum created many powerful weapons from the Alicorn amulet to the enchanted comic. All these weapons were distorted by his magic and thrown away for containing dark forms of magic. Furious and seething with jealousy at all unicorns who could use magic well Quantum refused to study any kind of magic except the dark forms of magic. Quantum created many a spell, one of his most famous being the spell that King Sombra would later adapt and use to gain power and control over the Crystal Empire. Unable to perform his spells or use his enchanted items Quantum began to research Alicorns.

He became very interested in how Alicorns were made. Upon discovering that it took many unicorns to create both Celestia and Luna, Quantum created a low magic spell that if used could borrow temporarily another unicorns magic later altered and used by Derek. Since the original spell for creating an Alicorn was only known by the two Alicorns who were not giving it out anytime soon, Quantum created his own Alicorn spell using many different spells combined. Believing that by using animal transformation spells as well as spells to gift wings and strength and a magic horn he would create a being more powerful than an Alicorn.

One cold night when Quantum could not stand the humiliation of not being able to control his magic he began to steal others magic. It took Quantum seven days to borrow enough magic to perform his Alicorn spell. Setting up the laboratory for this spell caught the interest of Star Swirl who had by this time successfully created and performed many great spells and vanquished many villains. Trusting his partner Quantum confessed leaving out how he burrowed many unicorns magic. Mortified but curious as he had never seen an Alicorn created Star Swirl agreed to watch although he advised against using the animal transformation spells as they could bring fourth different results. Dismissing the advice Quantum began using the various spells on himself while slowly using up the magic of the other unicorns. This magic would never return to them as Quantum would retain it.

As the last spell was said Quantum levitated in the air surrounded by a green aura. Quantum's transformation took seconds. Once Quantum had returned to the floor and collapsed, he fell into a coma. Quantum was transferred to a hospital in the dark of night when no one would be able to see his new form. Kept separate from the other patients Quantum began to wake up. When he came too Celestia visited. Asking what happened to him Celestia began to answer that his transformation was not to any known creature rather many creatures. Hoping that this meant he was an Alicorn, Quantum rushed to the bathroom to see is he was a magnificent Alicorn. Upon locating the mirror, he found a monster staring back composed of many animal parts. Horrified at this turn of events he ran to Celestia begging her to turn him back. After many attempts to turn Quantum back resulted in failure a decision was made to introduce Quantum in monster form to the ponies.

Quantum was welcomed and many curious unicorns wanted to know how he had done this. Retelling his spell but leaving out the stolen magic as he thought it had been returned to the unicorns. A few unicorns who had mysteriously lost their magic put two and two together once they realised that the spell was performed after the magic stopped vanishing. Upon searching the laboratory, they discovered Quantum's magic spell that could borrow magic. The unicorns decided to give it a week for their magic to return and if their magic was still missing they would go to the Royal Guards who could take their dilemma straight to Celestia.

A week passed and all the unicorns whose power was stolen were still magicless. Going to the Royal Guards and getting them to inform Celestia resulted in Quantums arrest. Begging for mercy Quantum swore that he had believed the magic would return to those he took it from. Celestia knowing Quantum had made a mistake unintentionally let him off with a warning as long as he worked on trying to restore the lost magic. Although Quantum was no longer under arrest, news spread and he was shunned and ignored by unicorns. Disgusted that he would steal magic the unicorns began to call him names, whispering Chaos, and Discord whenever he passed by.

Seeking a start over after realising there was no cure for stolen magic, Quantum travelled far and wide but his reputation beat him to every new city and town he arrived in. As angry as Quantum was at himself he was angrier with the unicorns who claimed to know friendship yet they could not forgive him. Running from himself as much as he was running from ponydom Quantum isolated himself in the Foreverfree forest. Desperate to start over a fresh Discord began testing his magic out. Being extremely powerful now from the stolen magic Quantum discovered his ability to jump through realms. At each realm Quantum would get anxiety and leave before meeting the inhabitants. Terrified that they would see a monster and not a unicorn Quantum jumped realms until he found an empty space occupied by no one. Deciding to make this new realm his home, Quantum remained there isolated and sane at first. Knowing he was missed by nopony back home Quantum festered in his self-pity and self-loathing. A hatred of all ponydom started to grow inside Quantums soul.

Finally insane from isolation and rejection Quantum in his hatred became Discord, letting go of Quantum Chaos for good. Discord practiced his magic and grew stronger until his spirit became one with chaos. Believing chaos was all he was good for Discord choose to become what all unicorns called him; a monster and a creator of chaos with vengeance in mind and soul.


End file.
